


Break her heart and I'll break your face

by shamelessboyshipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SUCH FLUFF, boyfriend reactions, cas and dean working, sam still hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessboyshipper/pseuds/shamelessboyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After marrying Castiel, Dean somehow finds a normal life and a part time job. Sam is still in the family business and often drops by to see the couple and their adopted daughter Meg who apparently doesn't know she is adopted and is a teenager going through teenage girl stuff, she is also aware of her dads' past jobs and has sworn to secrecy. If that wasn't hard enough a case has popped up in their area and Sam asks for their help.<br/>This story is in Meg's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break her heart and I'll break your face

It started ages ago, in kindergarten actually. We were doing a project on "Ten reasons why I love my Mommy and Daddy" and I was having problems with the other half of my fill the gaps paper:

**I love my Mommy because she is so                    .**

**I love my Mommy because she makes me                      .**

I remembered how my hand flew up in the air and how I tried to explain to the stupid sub-teacher that I can't do this half, she must have thought that I didn't know the word 'Mommy' or something and so, proceeded to "help" me by filling in the gaps herself,

" I love my Mommy because she is so.....pretty? Yes pretty."

I had decided to give up and looked around the room to see if anyone else was having the same problems, only to meet the glare of Amy, the know-it-all, say-it-all,

"Don't you know what a Mommy is?" She asked sarcastically,"MEG DOESN'T KNOW WHAT A MOMMY-"

I had clamped my hand over her mouth and said calmly," Of course I know what a Mommy is, I just don't have one, I don't need one, I have my daddies."

She had just looked confused at me  but then screamed when I took my hand from her mouth and saw her front tooth in it.

It wasn't my fault, it came out naturally but she didn't care, and from then on she hated me. 

By second grade she understood (finally) what gay meant and found every excuse to put the fact I had two dads into any conversation, not to mention all the awkward questions about kissing and how I came to be, if I was adopted or whatever. When these moments arose I would usually ignore her but one time I battered with facts on IVF, going into **all**  the details and that was a little too overwhelming for her little mind, leaving her frozen as she took in my words recited exactly from a textbook I found. I couldn't do anything physical or say anything to defend myself that involved harsher words than "meanie" because everything I did, everything I said, she and her mom blamed on my paternal upbringing and it sucked but I got over it fast because I was strong and could rant about her at home, well, anything other than her homophobic words to me because they would get worried about me or worse, guilty.

I usually walked home from school because I lived just around the block, this meant that no one really saw my dads ever, but one time I was sick after the ungodly combination of milkshake ( loads of it) and the general bouncyness that generally came with the ten year old body. Because of this, i had to be picked up. It was weird, everyone was crowding to see my dads, probably expecting two guys in pink or one in a skirt or something, holding hands and eating each other's face off (which I have never seen them do personally) but it wasn't like that at all.

A smile had begun to grow as I heard dad's car, Baby, the most awsome thing on four wheels in the WHOLE WORLD, roar onto the playground,knocking over some cones left over from PE, and parked near the entrance. I had felt the tension in the air as it crept into school, but it was quickly washed away by sounds of confusion as the coolest guy in the whole entire UNIVERSE got out the pristine car, clad in leather jacket and sunglasses. He didn't need to drive in, he could have walked but that wasn't his style and he loved to show off.

He paused at the back of the car and opened the hood to get something out and walked purposefully to the reception. A few moments later the young receptionist walked in, blushing slightly for no apparent reason,

"Is Megan Winchester here?" I put my hand up,"Your dad is here to collect you."

Smirking at a the rest of my bemused class, I grabbed my stuff and left, trying to ignore the ever-rising feeling of nausea and staggered after the flushed lady.

"How ya doin? Feeling ok?" Dad asked when I reached him, he kissed my head and began walking me out," Do I need to throttle anyone today? Someone locally known as Amy perhaps?" I giggled at that," Inviting, inviting but nah I'm good." Like he only just remembered, he pulled a huge lollipop out of his pocket and hands it to me ( its probably what he got out the car earlier) and asks," No one is too sick for candy, just...doorbell your dad." I had grinned and showered him with thank yous, bouncing as I walked.

I beckon him closer so I could whisper in his ear, he stops and pretends to tie his shoe so we were on the same level, " She is looking now you know." I say to him, doing it sideways so I don't look suspicious (it was like playing spies and I was the cool guy with the info but they had to be subtler I loved it and dad knew).He idly glances to the window still plastered with small faces and gave a little wave, the kids scattered leaving only Amy and he did the 'i can see you hand' at her, staring at her until she also retreated. She didn't really bother me again after that.

......................

Even now when I'm fifteen, I still meet complications, people who are just plain assbutts in my opinion, who just don't get the more complex things UN life and so, deem it wrong and constantly try to rub it in my face. The upside is, unlike pre-school, I could more or less speak my mind to them and I enjoy that indefinitely.There are also people who support it (it being the fact I have same sex parents) and are constantly trying to back me up our ask me questions, half the time, I find myself finding them more annoying than the haters.

I got home an hour early one day because of a teacher training day, so I began to make lasagne (something I had been planning to do for ages) and when it was in the oven, I felt hungry and began searching for the ingredients to make Cas' famous Apple pie. At the age of ten, I was asked by my other dad to call him Cas instead of Daddy because he always got confused as to who I was calling when I shouted "DAD!" (as both would answer scarily in sync) but it was logical so I accepted it, though I did pull out the Daddy and the puppy eyes when I really wanted something. 

Closing the cupboard, I suddenly felt a presence on the other side If the kitchen door, it couldn't be dad or Cas because dad's mechanic job didn't finish until four and Cas' job as a shop manager didn't finish until three thirty, plus he often worked overtime. Taking a knife from the holder I plastered myself against the door, thought for a moment and then decided to cover it in holy water from the easy access cupboard. I came across the old family business by accident and nobody denied it, instead, uncle Sam thought me the basics, iron knives, holy water and salt got rid of most things and you could never be too careful especially as the things from the past always had this annoying habit of returning, hungry for Winchester blood or whatever. Returning to the door, I squared myself, reminded myself of the basic attack and defensive karate moves I learnt in a wired sunset workshop, and opened the wooden shield in one swift movement swinging the knife in front of me, about to jab...but stopped.

Brandishing a knife of his own, the huge body of uncle Sam crouched in a similar position, mirroring mine, in on the other side of the door frame.

"What are you doing here???" Both of us said in sync. "Holy water?" He asked, I nodded, not moving just in case he was a demon or something. He rolled his eyes and smiled," You are Megan Winchester, daughter to Castiel and Dean Winchester born on the 9th of November 1999. Dean Winchester is my extremely annoying, pie loving brother with a terrible fashion and song taste." He breathed out and I relaxed slightly saying," You basically have the same fashion taste. You are Sam Winchester and dad says you cried in Love Actually."

He looked taken aback, "That jerk!" I laughed, hugged him, and invited him in, " You do know that if you actually were possessed you would know all that anyway, you'd have to actually prove it by cutting yourself with that knife," he said gravely," but I knew it was you, if you were a demon, you wouldn't have made it passed the front door." At my questioning look he added," Demon trap under the floor."

I've learnt not to be too surprised at what secrets my house held, just the other week I discovered a hidden weapons cupboard at the back off the utility closet. The fact the fact game wasn't helpful though annoyed me because it might have been helpful if I knew demons could read minds (kind of) sooner.

In a slightly disappointed haze, I offered him a beer which he accepted and asked him at as in why he was at the house and not dancing with death,,

He chuckled into his bottle but just said"A case," I didn't ask anything more, I really didn't want much to do with the family business as long as no one got hurt while killing the bad guys and saving the damsels in distress. Instead I returned to making the pie and making fun small talk with my uncle; I put the pie in the oven and asked, "why so early though? You know what time dad's work finishes." 

" I know right?" He said," he actually said he'd have a half day today and would meet me here, to be honestI was later than promised though, you see-"

The sound of a car pulling onto the drive cut him off, I automatically recognised it as the Impala's finely tuned engine and turned up the oven, put some veg in the microwave and started setting the table.

"Sammy?" A gruff voice said as dad unlocked the door,"Sorry, I had to finish the car I was working on and then go and get Cas." I smiled and finished song out the plates, so that was why he was late.

"Hello Sam." Cas' deep voice came from the door, slightly muffled by the scarf I got him for Christmas.

"Have you actually been cooking something  _good????!_ Or has some demon possessed you or something, customer if they have, they can stay as long as they want?"

"Nope I checked!" I called from the kitchen, distributing the lasagne into four even-ish pieces, giving the biggest to Dad and the smallest to myself, it was a huge piece even so but we always ate loads in my family.

"Meg?? You're home early hon" Dad said as he came through the kitchen door, hugged me tight and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Hello Meg!" Cas said as he came over to help straighten the table," You didn't have to make dinner." I smiled and said it was fine, " You see Sammy? Parenting is rewarding," dad said, thanking me and sitting down. It was delicious if I may say so myself.

.....................

After desert I went upstairs to get changed and came back down in the nicest dress and shoes I owned.

"I'm going out!" I said at the bottom of the stairs to the three men at the table talking seriously; they broke off and dad looked up and looked confused,

" You look great...but...where are you going?"

"On...a date."

"WHAT??!" Dad stood up with his hands on the table. Cas looked up at him, put his hand on his husband's and looked at me saying,

"Good luck Meg! Be careful!"

"What, wait! You knew??"

"Yes....sorry"

Dad was walking towards the door and blocked it with his body," No one told me anything about dates...boyfriends, You have a boyfriend? Yes? Who-no it doesn't matter, you don't have a boyfriend and that's it." I had met the guy at school and he seemed nice enough, he said he like my way of speaking my mind and asked me to the movies with him, I thought what the hell and said yes but I had never thought it would be so hard to find the perfect shoes, especially since I'm not even that girly.

"Daaaaad!" I was aannoyed; I told Cas first because I knew dad would react like this, I looked to him and uncle Sam for support, they just returned my stare, though uncle Sam looked like he wanted popcorn or something to go with this amazing episode of 'daughter and dad wars'. Dad looked like he was about to start ranting again but suddenly, a knock came from behind him. Everyone freezes, even Cas, pie halfway to his mouth, forgotten as he watched the scene unfold before him. I looked at dad, giving him the best puppy eyes slash teenage glare and eventually he moved over slightly to open the door, behind it was a nervous looking sixteen year old who appeared as if he was about to faint as soon as he saw the sheer bulk of my dad. I tried to act casual,

"Seb!! Hi!"

"Hey there, so where are we going today _Seb_?"

"Dad!"

Dad looked at me for a few moments before caving. "Fine. Before you go then these are my commandments: one, no kissing, two, no touching and three, if you wouldn't want me to do it to you, don't do it to her. Bottom line, break her heart and I'll break your face. Capiche?"

Throughout the speech, Cas and uncle Sam had joined us at the door and I instantly felt sorry for Seb who would probably be wetting himself right now because of the three huge guys glaring down at him. I smiled sympathetically at him. Seb, visibly shaking, was nodding and when dad finished, he stuttered,

"Y-yes m-Mr. Winchester."

"Yes SIR"

Seb flinched," yes sir"

Before we left, I turned around to peck Dad on the cheek and told Cas something before hugging him and waving goodbye. Then we left, but Seb carried on shaking for the next twenty minutes, kind our ruining his usual confident character.

......................

"What did she say to you?" Sam asked Cas when they sat back down, well, except Dean who stood by the window clenching and unclenching his fists, muttering under his breath.

"She told me that there has been word at school about interesting people at the bar around the corner and when she went to check it out for herself one day, she used her camera phone to see if they were all human. Only about six looked even slightly noramal in the whole building apparently, but even the barman." He made a ring around the area of the bar on the map in front of them with a felt tip.

"I thought she wanted nothing to do with all this." Sam stated.

"Unless any of us are in danger of getting hurt," Dean said for the first time since they got back in the house,he was still looking out the window, even though his daughter was long gone," Dammit Meg," he muttered," don't get involved, don't do this to yourself, don't do this to me."

"There is a simple explanation you know," Cas said," she's a Winchester, that is all you need to know, she'll be fine."

Cas went to join Dean by the window and held him from behind, pecking him on the cheek and looked into the night on the other side of the glass, Dean leant into his touch, feeling automatically better.

"She'll be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first ever fan fiction!!!!  
> This does have more chapters, I just don't want to set a publication date lol.


End file.
